CKLG The Fanfic 2
by girljinn77
Summary: Liz and friends return in a brand new story!
1. Chapter 1

The smell of smoke and decay filled the air as Liz pushed herself up slowly from the floor, her vision blurred. She tried to focus and look at her surroundings. The room she in was somewhat dark and completely gray except for a red metal barred door. A table sat in a far corner with what looked like weapons and boxes on it and metal shelves stood next to the table. Liz looked to the walls and squinted in the dull light. Writing had hastily been scribbled all over them. The walls read:

_We are the real monsters  
No the zombies are idiot!  
Have you been outside?  
I miss the internet_.

Liz turned from the wall contemplating what she had just read then noticed some movement. She looked down and realized three other people were on the floor. She leaned over one of them and looked closely. Liz reach towards the person slowly then suddenly punched them in the arm.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The person on the floor grunted then slowly stood up.

"What the hell!? Who hit me?!"

"I did, get up!"  
"What's going on? Where are we? Who are- Liz?"

Liz helped the person up and realized that it was Nick.

"I don't know where we are or what's going on. Can you get the other two people up?"

Nick began helping them up and Liz walked over to the red metal door. There was a small window in the door she could see through and she glanced around outside the room. Outside the room was a long corridor with many doors along it. Moaning noises could be heard from somewhere in the area and Liz backed away from the door. She looked to the wall and read it once more. _Zombies_.

"So now what?" asked Nick

One of the people that had been on the floor stepped forward and Liz recognized him. It was Jaimos. The other person stepped forward and she saw it was Andy. Liz walked over to the table and picked up one of the guns. The boys were mumbling to each other about the situation when suddenly the door started rattling. Liz turned to face the door and aimed carefully, hitting something through the small window. It let out a shriek and blood spurted into the room. A thud was heard outside, then silence.

"Liz, what did you just do?" asked Jaimos

"I just killed a zombie. We've been thrown into a zombie apocalypse apparently. So here's what we're going to do. Everyone grab a gun and let's go kick some zombie asses." replied Liz

"What if we don't make it?" asked Nick

"Then we won't make it! At least we'll look cool as we die" said Andy as he went to pick up a gun.

The other two boys smirked, nodded, and went to grab weapons. Liz put her gun away and picked up a small red box with a cross on it. She figured it would be useful to her, and noticed three more. She threw the rest of them to everyone else, dispersing them evenly. She then turned to the shelves and grabbed a fire axe off of it. A smile spread across her face as she turned to the group.

"Let me _axe _you a question guys. Are you ready to kick some zombie ass?" She asked them.

"Did you just make a lame pun during a moment that could be our death?" asked Nick

Liz glared at him and then said "For that comment, I will be making all of the puns!", and with that she walked up to the door. Nick let out a groan as Liz placed her hand on the bar. It was the one thing protecting them from the zombies, but it would only keep them safe for so long. It was now or never, it was a fight to the death.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Liz opened the door and rushed into the corridor. A zombie lept out of a room with a roar and she slashed at it with her axe. She let out an aggressive noise as a splatter of blood hit her. More zombies poured into the corridor and Andy ran out of the room. He began spraying bullets around Liz as she hacked and slashed. Jaimos and Nick joined Andy and they all made their way down the hall. At the end of the hall was a door that led to the outside world, and they all quickly ran out of the building. They found themselves at an amusement park.

"Oh fuck me.." muttered Liz

"No thanks." responded Nick

Everyone looked to him, questioning what he had just said. Nick looked to Andy with a slight blush on his face then looked away. Andy noticed the look he got and quickly looked away.

"Pfft. I ship it." said Liz

"You would." said Jaimos

Nick's face turned dark red and Andy shuffled his feet awkwardly. This peaceful moment was quickly interrupted though by a green slime suddenly shooting at the feet of the group. The group dispersed and stared at the slime. Jaimos looked around and spotted what was shooting the slime. A green ooze dribbled from a zombies mouth. It let out a gut wrenching sound as if it were loudly hocking a lugie, and then spat out green ooze at the group.

"Spitter no spitting!" screamed out Liz, as the group began firing at the zombie. More zombies poured into the area and the fighting begun again.

"Let me _axe _you a question, does this hurt!?" asked Liz, as she hacked into a zombie.

"Seems you have a _splitting_ headache!" Liz yelled as she slammed the axe into a zombie's face.

"Do you appreciate random _axe _of kindness sir?" Liz asked as she cut down another one.

"Oh my God Liz! Stop!" yelled out Nick.

"Never!" Liz replied, and continued hacking at the zombies.

The group fought off the horde of zombies and found themselves at a roller coaster. Jaimos jumped onto it and began running along the tracks. Liz followed him and yelled "Come on!" to Andy and Nick. They were about to follow when suddenly a loud buzzer started going off. Roars of zombies were heard and they flooded the area. Andy and Nick were stuck staying behind as Liz and Jaimos ran from the zombies on the tracks. The goal was to find the source of the buzzer and shut it down. Nick and Andy fought with all their might but then realized they might be doomed. In the heat of the moment Nick grabbed Andy, held him close, and kissed him passionately. The zombies froze and grumbled to each other awkwardly, they were disturbed by this moment and decided to leave the couple to go after Liz and Jaimos. Andy and Nick didn't even realize the zombies had stopped attack and continued making out.

"I ship it!" could be heard from high up on the track from Liz.

"HA!" shouted out Jaimos, as he gunned down some zombies on his tail.

Nick and Andy broke their embrace, realizing what was going on, and both blushed darkly. They saved themselves from the zombies, but for how long?

Liz spotted the source of the noise, and quickly started rushing towards it along the track.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizz rushed down the track and then suddenly was mauled by zombies, being overpowered by them. The rest of the group were attacked and killed shortly after. A strange ringing noise was heard as the world grew dark and then suddenly turned white.

Lizz suddenly woke up with a gasp in a small room. She looked down and touched her arms and her stomach, trying to feel the bite marks on them. She let out a relieved sigh and then sat up in the bed.

"Wait.. where am I?" she questioned.

Lizz got out of her bed and walked to the only door. She opened the door and exited the room, which turned out to be the entire building. Suddenly her clothing became 1600 period clothing and she found herself standing in a circle. She was surrounded by fourteen other people, and she recognized some of them. Jaimos, Andy, and Nick were there. The other people she recognized were Epic, Tuna (AKA her husband), Ben, Dave, Sarah (AKA her wife), Rob, Kaity, George, Casey, Clay and Uel. She recognized every single person in the circle and looked at each of them confused as to what was happening. Jaimos suddenly cleared his throat.

Jaimos rose a hand and pointed at Epic.

"She is the killer! I saw it! She killed me last night!" he shouted out.

"What!? Everyone is alive! Stop lying Jaimos!" replied Epic with a huff. Lizz tilted her head trying to figure out what was happening. She racked her brain, and then it suddenly clicked. She was in Salem.

"Oh fuck.." she let out. The group slowly turned to look at her.

"What did you say?" asked Tuna with a stern look on his face.

"Oh.. flummery?" replied Lizz.

"Oh! Good! I thought you said a bad word. Only witches use bad words." replied Tuna.

The group returned to their discussion. They were trying to discover who the serial killer was, and who the mafia was. They possibly also had a witch, maybe even a werewolf, or an arsonist. They had no idea who was what. Everyone was suspicious of one another, and Lizz knew this could lead to her death.

Lizz thought to herself, _the fuck is this, I need to get out of here_. She looked around nervously and suddenly a strange noise was heard. She found herself turning around and returning back to the house she came out of, as was everyone else. They had no control over their action at this moment, and the day grew dark when they all closed their doors. Lizz then rushed to the window and nervously shuffled her feet. How was she going to escape this place? How was she going to get her friends out of this place?

_**TO BE CONTINUED!?**_


End file.
